


The Solution to Klaus' Frustrations

by calie15



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is only one way for Caroline to satisfy the beast within Klaus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Solution to Klaus' Frustrations

Title: The Solution to Klaus' Frustrations  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: There is only one way for Caroline to satisfy the beast within Klaus.

 

 

  
Caroline figured this day would come. Klaus on one side, her friends on the other and her smack down in the middle trying to resolve it. Unfortunately, she hadn’t been prepared. Barefoot and in a robe wasn’t exactly the time to be playing mediator. Yet here she was, no make up, hair mussed from sleep and bare assed naked underneath her knee length fleece robe. It was meant for comfort, not separating killer vampires and hybrids.

To the side, but already between them, Caroline had the advantage. She flashed forward, throwing a hand out and sending Damon flying through the air. Klaus she didn’t try to stop, there was no need, he did it on his own, barely an inch from her own body. Immediately she turned to face him, pressing her hands against his chest lightly, the rough material of his shirt again her palms.

“Caroline...”

His body was tense beneath the shirt, ready to fight. “Please,” she said, “I know you want to, but for me.” He frowned down at her, and the fact that he considered it was enough for her.

Klaus lowered his head slightly and spoke. “Get them out,” his began, his voice rough, “before I kill them.”

Caroline nodded. He turned from her and walked away. Once he was out of sight she sighed in relief.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With the house empty Caroline retreated back to the bedroom. Klaus was already there, lounging in the bed with his shirt off. A glass was clutched in his hand, resting on his bare stomach. His face was entirely to cranky. “See? Isn’t it better and more satisfying when you don’t kill anyone?”

“Hardly,” he drawled and sipped his drink.

Caroline rolled her eyes. “Think of it this way,” she began as she neared the bed and untied her robe, “you would have been put out if there would have been blood everywhere and broken furniture. And I wouldn’t have been happy if someone had died.” The robe dropped to the floor and his eyes flickered over her.

“Perhaps next time you can be fully clothed.”

Caroline ignored the sharpness in his tone and crawled onto the bed. She didn’t stop at his side, instead she went to him, throwing a leg over his body and straddling him. “My ass was sufficiently covered,” she argued and wrapped her hand around his drink. He released it, and after draining it, Caroline leaned over him and set it to the side, purposely bringing her breasts close to his face. When she sat up again the anger and fury was fading from his eyes, replaced by something else. Scooting back slightly she dropped her hands to his belt buckle and quickly undid it and his pants. Slowly, she crawled down his body, taking them with her, never breaking eye contact.

“You can’t take my mind off of everything with sex love,” he stated, but his tone was much more light then it had been moments ago.

“I haven’t found one thing yet,” she whispered with a smirk as she moved back up his body. As she leaned over him she took him into her mouth. He was getting hard already, and with a few bobs of her head and swirls of her tongue he rock solid and ready. “Besides,” she said as she released him and moved further up his body, “don’t you like my way of solving your frustrations?” Grasping his shoulder, she raised up upon her knees and slid onto him. As she sunk on him she gasped, head dropping back in pleasure, nails digging into him. It was always like that with him. Caroline was horny, always horny, and there was something about having the oldest and most powerful hybrid in the world inside of her that made her ready to come. Maybe it was all in her head, but Caroline would swear it was more then that.

As she took pleasure in the feel of him filling her he growled and the world spun. Caroline found herself on her back, Klaus still inside of her, but now hovering over her body.

“Yes love, I like it immensely.” Klaus dipped his head and ran his lips over her neck, the predator in him thrilled with the thought of being so close to the long line of her smooth neck. It didn’t matter that she wasn’t human. It was her neck, her blood, and it was there for him for the taking if he wanted it. It was his. She was his. “As long as you like me using you to solve my frustration,” he whispered against her skin.

Caroline clutched one shoulder still, but slid her hand into his hair, holding his head to her. “Klaus,” she pleaded, rocking her hips up into his own.

He lowered his head, finding her breast and taking one pert nipple into his mouth. Scrapping his teeth against the bud roughly he grinned as she jerked against him, crying out. “What is it love?”

Again, Caroline swore it was more then just the idea of him, that there was something about the person he was that set her body on fire. That she could feel the trapped energy within him begging to be released. Her own body was begging for it, knowing that the result of the fight downstairs would be him taking it out on her body. Klaus had barely done anything, but she was already so close. “You know I’m close.”

“I know,” he spoke softly against her other breast, biting down upon it. “I like you like this,” he continued, tongue soothing her nipple, “already so wet and needy.” As he rocked his hips into her, pressing himself deep within her she whined.

“Don’t be mean,” she pouted, grasping at his hair and pressing her breasts against his mouth as she lifted her hips.

Klaus grabbed her upper arms, sliding his hands up them to her wrists before lifting her hands form his body. Slowly, he pressed them into the mattress and watched her intently. “I’m never mean to you Caroline.” He wrapped one hand around both wrists and held them down. She shuddered, staring up at him wide eyed, hips grinding against his own. But he didn’t move, not yet.

He slid out of her slowly until the tip of him just pressed against her. In a poor attempt she raised her hips, trying to draw him into her again, but he held back. Caroline whimpered in response. She was to close to stand his teasing. He smirked down at her in response, and she would have glared if she hadn’t needed him so badly. A hand slipped under her hips though, and she tensed in preparation. With one single thrust he was buried within her again, deep within her. Caroline screamed, arching and throwing her head back. There was no more teasing, no more gentle words. Klaus gripped her wrists and hip tightly and fucked her. He wasn’t mean, but he could be rough if it suited him. It was easy for her to let go with him so deep and hard within her. Caroline screamed under his unrelenting thrusts, her body arching into him, arms straining against his firm grip. As she came down he was still within her, hard and thick, waiting. His face was in her neck, nuzzling it, pressing soft kisses against her skin. She knew what he wanted, to sink his teeth into her skin. “Klaus...”

“Hmmm.”

His stubble scratched her face and she bit her lips against the sensation. “Don’t stop,” she panted. Although her need wasn’t as great as moments ago, the feel of him within her still made her antsy, caused her to shifted her hips, needing the friction of him moving inside of her.

Klaus chuckled into her neck and released her hips and arms. Lifting his head he looked down upon her. “I thought this was for me?”

With her arms now free Caroline slid them up his arms and over his shoulders. One settled on his back, the other found its way into his hair, fingers curling around his soft curly locks. “I can’t help it if I’m horny too.”

“Of course not love,” he teased and propped an arm beside her head. Lowering his head he brought his lips against her own. “Aren’t you always?”

Caroline parted her lips to snap off something witty, but his own pressed against hers, silencing her. If that wouldn’t have been enough then the movement of him inside of her would have succeeded in erasing any previous thoughts.  
  



End file.
